Nothing But Trouble
by PissedxOffxPrincessx18
Summary: All Ino wanted was to get out of her boring routine of work and school, but when she's in the wrong place at the wrong time she'll find her new wild freedom comes at a very high price. But will it be her fault or the one who tempted her further? DeixIno


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the anime/manga series Naruto, or Naruto: Shippuden, all rights go to the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto-san. The only thing I can take credit for is the plot here.**

**A/N:** Omg my first post in almost a year! I got the idea for this when I was watching a new episode of Ghost Hunters on Sci-fi this Wednesday, and they were in a library and BAM, this lovely story was created just moments later. I still plan on finishing my other stories, but until I can get the plot together I'm going to continue this one. One of my best friends, her older brother is like Deidara, and she's pretty much the female version of him. So I'm sure they'll help me with the plot if I stray too much. I know it's an odd pairing but I like it. The storyline takes place in our world in modern Japan... I hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

..:Chapter One:..  
"The Wolf."

* * *

Several different voices echoed within the room. "You could have chose a better place to discuss this though."

"It was the only vacant place, so deal with it."

"We have to carry out this plan by the end of next week."

"I thought we had until the end of the school year?"

"Plans changed. As it turns out he's taking his vacation in eleven days and wont be back until the beginning of the new semester. He plans to meet Kokuryuu executive in Hawaii to close the deal, we need to get him before that happens."

"Shit, I didn't think he'd act that fast."

"Something must have spooked him. In any case we need to regroup, all of us meet back here tomorrow at midnight, understood."

When the other figures left the room, the one remained sitting on one of the many tables. They were in the old library on campus. They had to sneak through one of the windows, which was easy for them. The 'security guard' didn't stay as long as his shift intended, leaving it empty for five whole hours every night, just enough time for them to plan.

"Don't forget, tomorrow at midnight. Don't be late again." one of the figures spoke before closing the old window behind him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, looking to his left at the person who made him late to begin with. "Why the hell do I get blamed when it's your fault, un."

Before the other could reply, the main door on the other side of the dark library sounded like it was kicked open and muffled screams alerted them.

"Ghosts!!"

The one sitting on the table kicked him to shut up and crouched on the floor, trying to look through the spaces of the book cases to see what was going on but could only see random arms and legs in the distance as they hid. A girl shoved another with long blonde into the library.

"Hey Tobi, go out the side door and wait, make sure no ones in the main halls until I come out. You know what to do if someone's there, un."

"Right, sempai!" he saluted.

"Shh!!"

After the masked idiot snuck around the book cases without being seen, he went out the door in the basement to get to the first floor. Blue eyes watched through the book case at the six people, slowly moving closer to see what was going on after they shoved the girl with platinum blonde hair back again.

"Let go of me, what the hell is wrong with you freaks!" she shouted, landing a kick to one of the guys that sent him back into the others, only to earn her a sharp smack across the face.

"So you wanna play with the big girls then you little brat, you have to pay the consequences." the girl who hit her announced, cockily shifting her weight with a hand on her hip as the blonde haired girl glared, wiping the blood off her lip. "You see, this library closes at seven for a reason, no one can stand staying in here after dark,"

"I wonder why.." he mumbled to himself, still watching the group of what looked like freshmen on the campus push the girl around.

"Reason being that ten years ago several people were murdered in this library. Anyone who has stayed past midnight either gone crazy from paranoia or committed suicide. Even my boyfriend, whose's a senior here wont come near here past six. Let's see how long you last, little girl." she grinned.

"You bulimic bimbo, I don't care if you lock me in here for a week it still doesn't change a fact your little sister Ami is a slut! And by the way, she's sleeping with that dear boyfriend of yours. She brags about it to nearly everyone in our school." the blonde girl snapped back.

"You bitch!" one of the girls friends yelled and back smacked the blonde girl as hard as he could and sent her crashing to the floor again.

The said bimbo crossed her arms over her near flat chest, which she tried showing off as if she has double D's, which was sickening. "Listen here, Ino. Your still just a sophomore in _high school_, if you keep hanging around our campus we'll do much worse then lock you in some haunted library." she threatened.

He tried ducking down behind the book case enough to see the blonde girl, but could only see her grin.

"Of course you'll have your goons fight for you. Your so frail I'm surprised your body hasn't collapsed under the weight of that fake ass wig on your head. No, better yet it might be a good thing, a nice paperweight to keep you from flying away in the wind." the girl he assumed was Ino, challenged back. That girl seemed like the type to get in trouble a lot with that mouth of hers. Though he did like her insults.

He could partially see the other girls fists tighten, she was visibly shaking in rage but turned around. "This is your last warning, Yamanaka! Come back here again it wont be very pretty, I assure you, pig." she growled.

He sweat dropped when he saw Ino smirk again, now standing up he could only see her from the knees down. He had a feeling this wouldn't go over very well. This girl was brave for picking at a collage students patience, even if she did look like she could snap the other girl in half. There's no doubt he mistook her for another student here, he was kind of surprised when the other girl mentioned she was still in high school.

"A pig huh, you must be mistaken. You see it's called _curves_, Ayumi. Sorry that your so unfamiliar with what those are, considering your so thin and narrow you could be confused for a bud vase. That trait must be genetic for you and your family." Ino taunted.

The mouths of some of Ayumi's friends dropped, as well as his own. This girl really was asking for it wasn't she, though she did hold a valid point in that argument. After one of the girls goons kneed Ino in the gut for good measure, they left real quick and locked the doors. Ino stood up, virtually unaffected and began kicking and hitting the door demanding they open them. Only notable features he could see of hers was her long hair that was pulled up and she had a dark purple outfit. After a few minutes, and insults passed through the doors, she started walking through the dark isles to find a way out. He watched her as she tried to see if she could get out of the windows, but couldn't climb the ten foot shelves without slipping and eventually gave up, blowing a stray strand of blonde hair from her blue eyes. He grinned. She was cute, for a sophomore.

Ino looked around between the book cases. If it wasn't for the dim light pouring in through some of the windows she probably would've run face first into something by now. But the more she wandered through the creepy old place, the darker it got- there was only seven windows on the side of the building, and they weren't very big. She took a deep breath and sighed, hands on her hips. "Just great, Ino. I'm glad tomorrow's Saturday." she mumbled to herself. After turning down an equally dark corner she looked at all of the books and heard something shuffle really fast a few cases down. Her blood ran cold and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Surely no one was here, right? Ino wasn't one to be afraid of ghosts if that's what it was, having lived in a haunted house when she was younger. But that sounded too human. She walked to the end of the isle and peeked around the corner, eyes meeting nothing but the end of the dark hall. "Is someone there?"

It was quiet for a minute until she heard another shuffle, this time it was on the other side from where she heard it the first time. Ino walked quietly past the rows of books to where she thought she heard it and sighed with relief. It was the children's section. She forgot this library was also public, and many small tables were lined up with children's books scattered across them, and a little blue bunny was on the floor. "It must have fallen... guess I was just making it more then what it was if I was about to attack the stuffing out of a poor defenseless little bunny." she muttered to herself, picking the stuffed animal up and dusting it off before placing it back with the others on the shelf.

"Well I've certainly been called many things... but a bunny wasn't one of them." a deep voice behind her spoke.

Ino's blood ran cold and turned quickly to see no one behind her. "W-whose there?"

The voice seemed to be in a different direction whenever it spoke. "Or perhaps your the defenseless little bunny, un. So does that make me the big bad wolf?"

Ino walked back through the dark maze of isles to find the source of the voice. He sounded amused. Was he here the entire time? She forced herself to calm down, but remained alert. He was probably a student studying late and was on his way when she was thrown in here. Pulling a mini watch out that she hooked on the inside of her skirt, she saw it was just a few minutes past 2 in the morning. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a red and black leather book on the floor and picked it up. Flipping through it she saw random sketches, and then pictures of collage students and some of the professor's with scribbled writing beneath them. Her face paled a little at some of the pictures with an X on them. Three of those teachers had been missing for the last three and a half weeks, as well as some of the students. Her eyes widened, was this a hit list or something? She stopped on a page dated to just a few hours ago, a big circle drawn around the face of a teacher there. Some of the students in that book were from her high school that she knew. "Sabaku Gaara... Uzumaki Naruto... the hell, I know them." she murmured. Well maybe she didn't know them personally. The first one in question rarely talked unless he had to, and mainly only talked to his older brother and sister. And Naruto, he was friends with her best friend so she talked to him occasionally, though he tended to get in trouble with the rest of them. Ino pressed the button on her watch again to make it light up so she could read more, but a name stitched in the corner of the front book cover caught her attention. "Deidara?"

"I was wondering where that went, un. Sorry Ino, but you weren't supposed to see that." he said. His voice wasn't too far away from her this time.

Ino still couldn't see him, but held onto the book anyway and took off running down a few steps and through the book cases. How the hell could she get out of here! This whole library was huge not to mention a giant maze of ten foot tall cases. She got close to another window, the dim blue translucent light from the moon outside shining on the floor at the end of the isle. If it wasn't for that she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. Before she could run for it, a shadow walking closer in the light made her stop. She ducked down to hide in the shadow, listening to his footsteps get closer before he moved quickly out of the light.

_'Oh no... where is he!'_ she panicked. Ino couldn't even hear him walking anymore. After a few minutes, she stood up and walked to the end. No one was there so she continued, her heart racing.

Deidara watched her through gaps in the shelves. He was trying to scare her into finding the door Tobi left out of until she found that book. Now he couldn't let her leave, it would have been different it she didn't open it, but she did. Tonight just wasn't her night was it. But in any case he needed that book, and most of all, to keep her from letting anyone know what was in it. There was no doubt he could run faster then her, considering with each new row she ran down he was already there in one of the shadows.

When Ino found another door that was locked, she took slow steps down each row, eyes alert to any movement as she held the book close to her chest. "Ok Mr. self proclaimed big bad wolf... where are you." she said shakily, looking around whenever she heard something. Ino gasped when two strong arms wrapped around her quickly from behind to keep her from moving just as she sucked in a breath to scream.

"I don't think so. If you scream then I'll have no choice but to kill you." he whispered in her ear.

Ino's mouth remained open in a silent scream with the most horrified expression. "W-who are you, what do you want."

Deidara tapped the book in her arms. "You already know who I am. And in all honesty you better pray you don't scream, I don't want to have to kill someone I'm not supposed to and draw too much attention again."

Ino gasped as she tried to look back at him to no avail. He was holding her too close to him, but she could see he had longish blonde hair. _'Again... he's had to kill someone before for getting too close? Oh just great Ino. Why didn't I agree to gorging on junk food and watching a movie with Sakura and the others at her house?' _she thought with a groan. But no, she just had to come here didn't she.

"I'll make you a deal though, Ino. That guy who kicked you in the stomach earlier, you know him right?" he asked. "I wont hurt you if you just answer the questions."

Ino bit her lip, calming her racing heart for a moment. "Not personally. That woman Ayumi, her sister Ami goes to school with me. I don't know the guys name, but he's like her slave. That's all I know."

"Slave? How." he asked again. Apparently she didn't read the rest of the book, but she still knew too much.

She gulped. "The guys, she makes them do everything for her. From doing her reports, getting her lunch, even down to fixing her hair if she wanted them to. God knows the bimbo sleeps with all three of them. It's the only reason why they put up with her." Ino said. She may have been pinned by a could-be killer but that wouldn't stop her from telling him how that bitch acts.

Deidara shook his head. The guy was a link-target of his to get the information he needed. Even if they didn't get along on friendly terms he could still use Ino to get that information. If she thought he'd let her go if she gave that information she was dead wrong. She still read the book, so she should be lucky she's even alive. "You follow me, got that. I need more information out of you. And remember, if you scream I'll still kill you."

Ino nodded and he let her go, only to grab her by the arm just above the netting on her elbows to pull her out of the library. He walked back down the stairs she nearly tripped on from before and turned down a hall, leading down more stairs until he got to the door that would take him up to the main floor. She kicked herself mentally for not seeing it before, but kept her eyes forwards. Out of the corner of her eye she could see she was to his shoulders and he was built well. Ino knew she could take on one of Ayumi's goons, but wasn't so sure with this one.

When they walked into the main halls that led towards the dorms a guy stepped out from behind a pillar with an odd orange mask with one eye hole cut out. Weird. But when he spoke she found he wasn't going to be as intimidating as the one nearly crushing her arm.

"Sempai! I watched the halls like you said and no one passed, what took you so long? Who is that? She's pretty. What's your name?" he asked in a hype.

Ino for the first time looked at Deidara with a weird look, only to see his expression matched hers. He rubbed his forehead to fight the headache the idiot brought on when he talked too much. "She's a girl who knows too much, Tobi. Now go back to your room."

"But we have the same dorm."

Ino squeaked when the grip on her arm tightened even more. "Just go, un!"

Tobi jumped and took off down the hall in a sprint. Ino raised an eyebrow and pointed to her arm, which his grip loosened on. "You have the same dorm?" if that Tobi guy was there then she'd probably be safe. He seemed to be the perfect repellent against the one with the death threats.

Deidara sighed and pulled her down the hall. "It's in the newer dorms so it's like an apartment. The kitchen and living room are joined but the rooms are separate."

Ino's heart skipped a little. Her repellent wouldn't really be effective if he made him stay in the other room.  
Once they got there he pushed her in and locked the door. One of them was a deadbolt from the inside and put the key on a chain around his neck after he locked it. "The phone doesn't work and the window is shatter resistant so don't bother trying to escape."

No sooner he spoke the door to her left swung open and Tobi hopped out. "Hey, you brought the pretty lady with you! What's your name? You go to school here? You-"

"Shut up, Tobi!" Deidara yelled, throwing a can of pepsi at his head only for it to bounce off for Ino to catch. "... fuck that's the last one, un."

Ino rolled her eyes and sat on the couch, not giving up the book or the pepsi, though of course she'd have to wait to open it now but that's his fault. "You know you guys suck at kidnapping."

The refrigerator slammed and she could hear the glass inside rattle. "Hey! I'm not the one with the goddamn problem, last time this happened it was his fault they got away!" Deidara snapped, pointing at Tobi who then turned to see if someone was standing behind him before pointing to himself in question.

"He let them go didn't he." Ino deadpanned. She obviously hit the mark because Tobi started laughing nervously, scratching the back of his neck, and the guy she guessed was Deidara started twitching.

Opting for a change in subject before he tried strangling Tobi, he decided that getting to know more of who this new captive was would be helpful. "Your name is Ino, right?"

Relishing in the glare he was sending her as she popped open the pepsi, she shrugged. "Yeah, Yamanaka Ino. My family owns the chain of flower shops here and in Osaka and Kyoto." she mentioned.

"Great.." Deidara mumbled. He thought her last name seemed familiar when one of the people said it in the library. He'd have to find a way to con her into helping them and for her not to tell too. Plus he'd have to get her back to her house by no latter then tomorrow before her father sent out investigators to find her if he found out she was missing. It's probably the only reason why she even mentioned it. He snatched the pepsi out of her hand and finished it, smirking when she frowned in irritation. "Well with that in mind, Miss Yamanaka, will you behave?" 

"At the risk of my family's lives I don't really have a choice do it." Ino scowled. 

"Good girl. Now give the book back." 

Ino, in an attempt to hold the book closer to her chest, she crossed her arms. "No way." 

The last thing he needed was to lose that. It had all of the dates and every detail on they're mission here and if she thought she could read all of it later then she really did have a death wish. "Give it back." he demanded. 

She kept her scowl and sat back further into the couch. "I don't think so, I'm not giving this back and nothing you do will change it. Who knows maybe it's a good thing I found it." 

Deidara dropped the empty pepsi can and slammed both fists into the couch on either side of her head, making her jump. "Listen, Ino. You may be taking this lightly but you have no fucking idea what you just got yourself into. So give me back the book and shut your smart-ass mouth because I'll probably end up doing more then just threatening your life to break that attitude of yours if you catch my drift. Now give it back, un." he warned. 

Ino's eyes widened and her stomach turned slightly at the deadly glint in his blue eyes. There was no doubt in her mind he'd live up to that, given she could see Tobi not too far behind him hiding behind a chair, but something inside was telling her not to give it back. It's not like she planned on turning it in, she did want to live you know, but he doesn't know that. "L-look, you probably didn't even know you lost it in the first place right? If you don't want this to happen anymore I'll just hang on to it, I promise I wont read it." 

Deidara looked at her funny. Why the hell was she so bent on holding onto it? The last twenty pages was information, the rest in the front of the book was just things he's drawn since he was here to make is less suspicious when he was gathering more info. He scoffed and stood up. "Fine. If I catch you even trying to open it you're going to get your fingers broken." 

After Deidara walked away he went into what she guessed was his room and slammed the door. Five minutes later Tobi peeked around the corner of the chair. "Hey, hey, he went into his room?" when she looked to his door uncertainly for a second she nodded and Tobi jumped up over the chair to sit cross legged on it. "Your name is Ino, right? Can I call you Ino-chan? How old are you?" 

Ino sweat dropped. No wonder Deidara snapped so often. "Ah, I guess so. I'm sixteen, seventeen in four months." 

"What school do you go to? What type is it? Why are you at a collage campus?" he asked quickly again. 

Ino sighed, wondering already when he'd stop. "A privet boarding school just outside of Tokyo, and I was visiting some of my friends here." she replied boredly, pointing to the door on the right. "What's the deal with _him_?" 

"Deidara-sempai? He's always grouchy when he doesn't sleep, he's been up since yesterday." Tobi got up and walked into the kitchen area, going through the cabinets. "Cookies!!" 

Ino had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when he started hopping around and did a happy dance. He was supposed to be a student here but he reminded her of Naruto. Her eyes shot open and glanced down to the book still safely in her arms. She really didn't want any of the students getting wrapped up in this and possibly killed if he lost it again, but she also wanted to know what else was in here and why Naruto's name was in it. Sure he was one of few who would get detention almost every week and pulled pranks for kicks, but he didn't seem like the type who'd get himself into anything illegal. Though there were others she knew had connections in some things, but now that she thought about it, could Naruto really pull something like this off? No, maybe they were after him, too? Whatever it was she needed to read it. Ino snapped out of her thoughts when Tobi spoke up again. 

"Awe! No more cookiiiiiiies! Hey Ino-chan I'm going to run to get a few things want something?" he asked hyperly. 

Obviously he didn't get the concept of the whole kidnapper slash hostage thing did he. Oh well, she might as well get something out of this. "Lemonade and pocky. Oh, I didn't get the chance to eat dinner, think you could get me something?" 

"No problem!" Tobi gave a thumbs up. 

Without another word Tobi unlocked the doors and left, though she felt disappointed when the deadbolt locked not long after. Well wasn't this just perfect, no wonder whoever was kidnapped before her got away. Ino knew she probably shouldn't risk reading from the beginning so she skipped to the page with Naruto's picture and the information provided. 

_Uzumaki Naruto. Age sixteen. Location Tokyo. Was sent to Kyokara boarding school by guardian. No known living relatives. He must be apprehended before the end of his school year, if we fail again it will take another year to find the fox. Stay cautious of the sand brat and prodigies. Must find the fox._

Ino closed the book and held it like she was before. So they were after Naruto, and possibly Gaara but it was written in code. When and if she went back to school on Monday she had to do an investigation of her own. Now that she thought about it, she usually ignored everyone. She wondered how, with this new found information, she would see people act. Or if she'd notice certain details she over looked before. Ino didn't want to get Sakura caught up in this, the girl was already in a situation because her father has been missing for three years. If she did have to tell someone, it had to be a person who held many deep valuable secrets of their own because of their clan. She would tell Hinata what happened, and if she felt brave enough, maybe ask her cousin what she should do now that her family could possibly be at risk. Even though it was a risk within itself by telling them, she knew they would never betray the fact she went to them first. After all, Hinata's cousin was supposed to be going to this collage, it would only be right to have him know that students and teachers were being targeted by something. 

She wasn't one to lie, her family did have some sort of operation behind these chains of flower shops. What, you honestly didn't think that a family owned business in flowers could do so well on it's own did you? Sure they did rake in a lot of money on regular customers and restaurant owners, not to mention the more expensive Ikebana arrangements for special tea house ceremonies. Ino knew whatever was going on behind it though wasn't all too illegal, but her father didn't want her involved in it yet, only telling her to run one of the shops in downtown Tokyo a few hours everyday after school. She didn't mind, she grew up around it and knew what to do and still got paid. Even though her dad always put money into an account for her, it just meant she had extra to play around with. Since she hasn't touched her account in months because she got paid in cash at the shop, she knew she had a little more then twenty something grand sitting there, and it all belonged to her. Of course her dad never checked to see how much was there, it was just his routine of adding a few hundred now and then every month just to make sure she could pay for her books and whatever else she needed. Ino knew she was a little spoild but didn't take advantage of it very often, but she may have to do just that soon if she can pursuade the blonde with the explosive personality to let her go. 

Ino stood up. Time for plan A to go into action. She walked to the door that was his room and knocked once before opening the door. 

"You know most normal people wait for a reply before barging into someone's room, un." Deidara said with a raised eyebrow. He was standing near the open bathroom door in his boxers with a towel on his head. He'd just gotten out of the shower because part of his hair was still dripping. 

Ino's jaw dropped. Ok, perhaps plan B... oh no, she forgot what that was! She felt her face burn a little when he chuckled and walked back into the bathroom. The only light that was on was from there, the rest of the room was dark.

Well, trying to negotiate now would be a little complicated if he was walking around in his boxers. She cleared voice and barely remembered her plan. "I've got a deal for you," she began, hoping he could hear her. "Look, I'm not supposed to even mention this but I have my fair share of illegal doings from my family. If you let me go I won't tell anyway as long as it keeps my mom, dad and friends safe and I'll still help you get whatever information it is out of that guy. And have the funds to clean up any mess if something happens." 

That notion seemed to have got his attention. "And what makes you think I'll agree to that." 

She didn't know why she was wanting to be involved in the first place. Maybe it was because her life was always so boring and practical, but either way, something was poking her devious side. "I'm not going to lie. When I was in the library I saw a picture of two people I happen to go to school with." 

"And who are they." he asked. Ino still couldn't see him, which was probably a good thing. 

"Naruto and Gaara." Ino said simply. She blinked when he suddenly leaned against the door frame, towel now thrown over his shoulder. 

"You know them?" 

"Well, um." she forced her eyes to stay focused on his. "N-not too much. I know Naruto more then I do Gaara." 

Almost thirty new plans popped into his mind every second that passed. Perhaps this girl was more useful then he thought. It would also help him get closer to their goals and cut this whole mission in half, even though he planned on continuing the remaining two years here just so he'd have a valid alibi if he needed one. Though he couldn't trust her just yet. "Why are you trying to get involved in this?" 

Well wasn't he just the little mind reader. "Deidara, I live in a privet boarding school and work at a flower shop six days a week. Do you know how boring that routine is after five years? And when our summer break comes up in two weeks if I don't convince my dad I have something to do here besides the flower shop he's going to send me to freakin' Paris to stay with my aunt until school begins! That woman might as well have a leash on me, she doesn't let me more then five feet from that damn house!" she crossed her arms, still holding the book. "You don't have to tell me everything, I'm not asking that. But if you want me to be your own personal little spy then I'll do it. Besides, this one guy I grew up with is a genius but would rather stay in high school instead of going straight to collage. He taught me how to hack into major computer systems when I was only ten." 

This girl was beginning to be more then he bargained for. He really didn't want her to get too involved but knew Tobi would end up blabbing about her at that meeting tomorrow night. The only problem is that if their leader of this whole mission finds how useful she would be, he knew he'd make him agree to let her in on those condition. Wait a second, speaking of him. "Where's Tobi?" he thought something wasn't right. He would have been standing right behind her. 

"He left a little while ago to get a few things." Ino shrugged. 

Deidara rolled his eyes and nearly fell over. "That stupid..." he sighed. "Look, we'll discuss this in the morning alright so-" they both froze when someone started pounding on the door, nearly busting it down. He wasn't one to be very religious as a certain other person he worked with was, but he prayed to whatever god there was that it wasn't one of them. He had to keep her at arms length until all of them had to meet at midnight, if any of them found out before hand it would ruin his plan. 

"Deidara, I know your there! Do you know you were supposed to meet me for dinner tonight, I was there all by myself for hours!" a female voice screeched. 

Ino started snickering when she saw the near horrified look on his face. "Ouch, you stood your girlfriend up? I must say, I am shocked. That's not very nice you know." she taunted. 

He put his hands to his forehead and started pacing, ignoring her rants and hitting the door. "Shut up!" he whispered harshly and pointed behind her towards the door. "That crazy freak is like a stalker I went out with her once and now she won't go away, un. The more I try and make her go away the more obsessed she gets!" 

Ino had to cover her mouth to muffle her laughs. Nice to see something startle him, if only a little. 

"Open this damn door, I know your home!" she yelled. 

Deidara pushed Ino into his room and closed the door behind him to meet his doom. The girl hitting the door nearly fell in when he swung it open. "It's 4 in the morning..." 

The short girl with brownish blonde hair with black streaks in it put her hands on her hips. "I waited there for four hours, four! Where were you and don't give me that excuse of your roommate getting his hand stuck in the toaster again!" 

He glanced away a little sheepishly. "He really did the last time. Besides, I'm busy so go home. If you want to bitch at me then do it in the PM hours. I'm sure you know how to read a clock." 

"No! I am not going home without a reasonable," her eyes widened and she gasped. 

When he noticed her eyesight was focused on something behind him, he turned around to see Ino leaning against the door way in his bedroom with a small smile. She only had on the black skirt that was under the purple one, her shoes and fishnets were missing and her top was half unbuttoned. "Is something wrong, DeiDei-kun?" she asked in a slight seductive voice which made him lose his balance a little with the way he was leaning against the door. 

The girl at the door had her hands up over her mouth with tears in her eyes. "So that's why you stood me up... because you were with another woman." 

"Uhh, yeah... oh no, you caught me." Deidara replied with feigned shock. 

"You... jerk!" she yelled before taking off down the hall. 

He closed the door before locking it again, rolling his eyes. "I forget about her and all she could come up with was 'jerk'? She could've done better then that, I've heard worse." Deidara looked back to Ino who giggled and held her hand up in a peace sign. 

"I don't think you'll be worrying about her anymore. So, _DeiDei-kun_. Do we have a deal then since I scared off your stalker of doom?" she asked sweetly. 

That damn girl was persistent wasn't she? Though he had to admit it could be worth it. She'd never guess what's really going on here, and all she was is a spoild little rich girl on a tight leash, she's bound to rebel somehow. If he played this right tomorrow then this new mission will be a cake walk. Even though there will have to be some test to prove her loyalty as a sort of initiation. He wouldn't be surprised if she did go through with it, problem is how far would they go to test her? But first he would give her a test himself, if she passed then the good news is she wont die just yet. 

"Alright, I'm not accepting it just yet, I still have to take the situation and discuss it with the others, un. I'll let you go home tonight under one condition, you give back the book and give me a way to contact you." he crossed his arms. 

Ino walked into his room, when she returned her clothes were fixed and she had a pen and opened the book, writing something on a blank page. "First name, last name, address of where I stay at the school, my home number there, the address and number to the flower shop, my cell phone number, and my e-mail address. That enough information for you?" she asked sarcastically. 

Deidara looked a little surprised when she snapped the book shut and handed it to him. He opened it to the page she wrote on before giving an answer, but saw all of the information she named there. 

"I keep my word. And by the way, I don't work some Saturday's. So am I free now or what, this is one of the weekends I do have to work." Ino asked with crossed arms. Hell, she'd give her licence late numbers if she remembered them if it meant going home. "And by the way, if I get caught by one of the teachers trying to sneak back in I am so blaming it on you not wanting me to leave so you could get out of a date." 

Feeling sleep dig it's razor sharp claws under his eyes, he sighed. As long as he had the book he didn't care if she was going to Guam, he had enough information to find her or someone she knows. "Fine, but your coming back here at eleven thirty tomorrow night or I'll drag your ass here myself." 

After nodding, he unlocked the door and watched her leave. Deidara didn't know if he agreed to it so he could just sleep and be out before Tobi got back or what, but if this was any other time she'd be tied to a chair in the corner with tape over her mouth. In any case, he just had to see where this would end up. If he pushed her mischievous side enough she may even get that professor to let his guard down enough for them to catch him. It was just the matter of convincing the others. Guess he'd just have to wait until midnight to find out, wouldn't he.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh wow I didn't know the chapter was THIS long... -sweat drops- I can begin a story but I have a pretty hard time ending one. Anyway, I'll work on the second chapter, tell me what'cha think! Your lovely reviews is what keeps me going. I really do hope you guys liked it!!


End file.
